


Sheriarty: Problem

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sheriarty - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angry Fluff, Arguing, Implied Johnlock, M/M, Sheriarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a problem and Jim's not too happy with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheriarty: Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a photoset somewhere in the world. xoxo

Sherlock stirred from the bed, Jim still asleep by his side. He had been thinking again in his own sleep, his dreams telling him what he needed to do.  
John.  
It had been long enough that he didn't need him, but not long enough to forget. John didn't need Sherlock anymore, nor did he consider speaking to him.  
Sherlock slipped slowly out of bed, causing Jim to shuffle uncomfortably. He knew he was with Jim, but that wasn't enough. Sherlock dressed and put on his coat and scarf, walking down the stairs to the front door.  
"Where are you going?" an Irish voice rang out. Footsteps followed and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Jim hadn't bothered to dress or brush his hair, seeing as he had more pressing matters at hand. Sherlock turned towards him, hands in pockets and a stern expression on his face.  
"I have to go," he replied calmly. Jim should have known. He sighed and walked around the railing, running his hand through his hair.  
"Honey, he's not coming back," Jim explained. "He married, he's happy..."  
"And I'm not, therefore I must see him." Jim didn't answer for a minute, then looked to Sherlock with a slightly hurt face.  
"You're not happy?" he asked quietly. He sighed and turned his head.  
"No, wait, I didn't mean..." Sherlock tried to explain, but couldn't get the words out. Even after all this time, comfort was still a mystery to him. Jim turned away.  
"No, it's fine," Jim said and walked to the stairs again. "I understand if you aren't happy here." He climbed them and returned to bed, lying face down on top of the covers. He had given Sherlock all he could, even himself, but it wasn't enough for him. It was never enough.  
"Jim," Sherlock said from the door.  
"Sod off, you hurt my feelings," Jim replied angrily.  
“I never intended to.”  
“Yet you hurt them. It’s your fault and you don’t even understand why.”  
“You shot yourself on a rooftop and came back to life. I don’t even know if I can trust you based on that information and action.”  
“Oh, that again. That was a long time ago, and it wasn’t even me on the rooftop.”  
“You killed your twin.”  
“Yes, problem?” It was quiet for a moment before Sherlock slipped off his coat and flopped next to Jim’s nonmoving figure on his back.   
“Get off,” Jim demanded.  
“Why should I?” Sherlock reciprocated.  
“I’m mad at you. Get off.”  
“You’re always mad at me, why are you always mad at me?”  
“I wasn’t mad at you yesterday.”  
“Yes, you were. Don’t lie.” Jim groaned and rolled away from Sherlock.  
“So what? It was obvious something was bothering you, and when I found out what, I got mad.”  
“The final problem...”  
“Yes, that’s the one.”  
“Why do you call it the final problem? Why not just call it a problem?”  
“Because it’ll be the only problem we’ll never solve.” Sherlock leaned over and tried to wrap his arms around Jim before being neglected by a sharp push. He wanted to solve the problem. Their problem.


End file.
